creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Raidra/Favorite Family Guy Star Wars Moments
May 4th is Star Wars Day (because of the wordplay “May the fourth be with you”), so in honor of that, I decided to talk about favorite moments from the Family Guy Star Wars specials. I don’t watch Seth McFarlane cartoons regularly, but I come across them while channel surfing, and there were some funny moments. Before we begin, I know that some might have the same reaction that my older brother does any time I talk about the Family Guy Star Wars specials, which is that Robot Chicken did it better. That’s fine; we all have our own opinions and tastes. Therefore, if you want to start your own blog about the best moments from the Robot Chicken Star Wars specials and post a link to it, please do. Okay, time to get started. There are a lot of funny/great moments, but these are my favorites. *There’s a scene in the Return of the Jedi spoof in which they nod at each other in order to indicate to each other that it’s time to start the plan. The thing is they just keep on nodding at each other. At the end there’s the clip from Caddyshack of Ted Knight saying, “Well?! We’re waiting!” I just cracked up laughing! I’m including some links to it because it’s better seen than described. **Short version- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jyo0v-T4Ues **Long version- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7C2MTMr7Eys *There’s a scene in which the gang needs to land on an asteroid. As they prepare to land there’s a handicapped parking symbol clearly visible. C-3PO/Quagmire tells Han Solo/Peter, “Hey, wait, you can’t park there! It’s handicapped!” Han responds by nonchalantly hanging a handicapped parking placard from the rearview mirror of the rocketship. Princess Leia/Lois replies, “What the h***?! You’re not handicapped!” and Han responds by claiming, “I have vertigo. It’s a real medical condition.” C-3PO replies, “I’m just going to go on record as saying I’m not comfortable with this.” Here I should note that vertigo is a real medical condition; the question was whether or not Han really did have it. The interesting thing is a few months ago my mother was granted a handicapped parking placard because she has bad knees (in addition to other medical problems) and often needs a cane. She has a legitimate reason for having a handicapped placard, but when she first got it I couldn’t help but think of this scene half the time. It’s like how people might think of The Godfather when they hear about cannoli. *Obi-Wan Kenobi/Herbert tells Luke Skywalker/Chris that he had a sister. Luke asks who it was, and did he know her, and Obi-Wan replies, “Who do you think!? It’s the only d*** woman in the galaxy!” Later on the rebels had a meeting and there was another woman. Han notes, “So there is another woman in the galaxy!” and Leia replies, “I don’t like her.” It’s not the actual joke I think is funny (I actually think it’s pretty stupid). What I think is funny is the other woman is played by Peter’s boss, who is voiced by Princess Leia herself, Carrie Fisher. This is digressing a little, but did anyone hear about how Carrie Fisher chewed out some guy who was yakking on his cell phone during her one-woman show? Awesome. *Princess Leia feels a connection to Luke, and she tells them, “Turn the ship around! I know where Luke is!” As the ship turns it plays a parody of “Turn the Beat Around” (originally recorded by the late Vicki Sue Robinson and later covered by Gloria Estefan and the Miami Sound Machine). “Turn the ship around! Leia knows where Luke is!” *The gang is trying to get to safety, and Han announces that it’s time for light-speed. He pulls the lever, but it just fizzles out, causing C-3PO to imitate disappointing game show music (“Weh weh weh weh weh!”) Leia nonchalantly leans an arm on Han’s shoulder and asks, “No light-speed?” causing Han to sadly confirm, “No light-speed!” I know the whole thing is a Star Wars spoof, but does anyone know if this particular scene is a spoof of anything in and of itself? *Princess Leia hears something outside and goes to tell Han. Han is reading a book, so he holds up a finger (asking her to hold on a minute) and finishes the paragraph before asking what she wants. Why do I love it? Because that’s me! I hate to be interrupted while reading. *There are a lot of funny moments during the scenes with Luke and Yoda, such as the Legion of Doom headquarters from Challenge of the Super Friends popping up out of the swamp and the scenes from Rocky IV. I don’t know the name of the character portraying Yoda, but I just love his deliveries. “Well, I’m not Yoda… O.K., I’m Yoda.” *Princess Leia: You’re gonna attack them!? Han: (does whiny imitation of Leia) “You gonna attack them!?” (normally) Seriously, that’s how you sound. (whiny Leia imitation) “You gonna attack them!?” (normally) Try listening to that all day! Category:Blog posts